


Tears Don't Fall

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: after so much loss in your life, you know Tony will always have your back.





	Tears Don't Fall

You were madly in love with the man. You’d be a fuckin’ fool to not love him. Yeah, you could careless about the fame and the glitz and the glamour that came along with being Tony’s wife. You grew up around the mob scene, your daddy was a righteous old fool, though. Got himself blasted to smithereens when you were a teenager, living in the best years of your life.

Your mother passed soon after your wedding to Anthony. It was a sad day, but sadness was never a feeling you were accustomed to feeling. So, you shut your emotions off, scaring Tony senseless when ever you refused to look him in the eye. He knew you were hurting, and he offered the best therapists and medications around the city. It helped that he cared so deeply for you.

But the loss of your dearest and closest friend, Steve Rogers had hit you hard, harder than you ever thought possible. You had only found out that the man had passed when Tony had insensibly slapped the newspaper on the kitchen table early one Monday afternoon.

“Who’s this week poor bastard?” you glanced at the paper as you flipped an egg in the frying pan in front of you.

“Rogers.” He grieved.

“What?” your spatula slipped from your hand as you spun around, nearly burning yourself on the fire in front of you. “What happened?”

Running a hand through his freshly combed hair, Tony scanned the photo on the front page. “Had his nose in someone’s business.”

Shakily, your swallowed down the vomit that arose within your throat. You finished cooking his breakfast and walked to your bedroom before crumpling on the floor beside the bed. Steve had been the greatest friend of yours since you were children. Sure, he often got himself in trouble with higher authority, but the man had been indestructible. At least you had thought.

Grieving, once again, for the loss of a loved one, you had shut yourself away, hardly uttering two words to anyone, including Tony. He knew you were taking the loss hard, and did whatever he could to make you heal. He had even driven you to the man’s grave so you could talk to the stone face.

Christmas time had come fast, months after Steve’s death. And for the first time in nearly 4 months, you spoke in a soft tone as you lay in bed with the love of your life. “Hey.” your voice felt croaky and raw, strange to your own ears.

“Hark, fair Juliet speaks once more.” he smiled softly as he looked down at you.

A smile tugged at the corners of your lips before you pushed yourself up and softly pressed your lips to his own. “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there for me, Anthony; I love you so much.”

Studying your face for a short moment, he kissed your forehead and than your lips. “You deserve more love than I could ever give you.”


End file.
